narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moons and Dragons
In the Land of Waves, Osamu was venturing through the country, having just finished visiting his grandparents elsewhere. Osamu had gotten word that his sibling was in the area, so he wanted to meet up before heading back home to his wife and children. The wind blew vigorously as he made his way past the borders of a neighboring town, smiling as he inhaled the fresh air. Kamiyo was currently traveling through the land of waves to reach Konohagakure for a diplomatic meeting. He was dressed in his formal decorated suit covered by a large black cloak that hid all but his head. On either side of him he was flanked by two others dressed like him who were his official guards here. As Kamiyo walked through the city he saw a man that looked very similar to his brother Osamu and upon closer inspection saw that it was his brother. "Bro!" Kamiyo shouted before dashing over to see him. Otohime was currently sitting on the forestry ground of the island that was the Land of Waves. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face as she remembered of her fondest memories. The crimson haired girl took a deep calming breath, taking in salty air that was blowing in from the ocean before exhaling the air. "Otohime.", a voice said in her head. She ignored the voice in her head and continued to feel the warm light of the sun hit her body, causing her skin to look like the scales of a fish if it was looked at closely enough. This phenomenon was caused by her ability the Mark of the Sea, which she possess as a member of the Umigakure village. In fact, she is the only surviving member of that village. It was a rather lonely life, but Otohime had learned to adapt. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard some voices close by. She let out a sigh and shook her head violently for a few seconds to get the sleep out of her. "Mizuchi, wake up, I hear people nearby and I want to be prepared for the possibility that they might want to attack us.", Otohime said to the tailed beast through their telepathic link. A tailed beast that was currently napping deep within Otohime's conscious. "You don't need my help Otohime because you are more than capable of handling yourself. If I am wrong and the people are powerful, then I will wake up, but not a second before then.", Mizuchi responded groggily through their telepathic link as he went back to sleep. "So much for being a reasonable tailed beast.", Otohime muttered softly to herself as she silently approached the noise. When she got close enough to see the individuals she made her footsteps softer and used the trees as cover as she moved. She stopped once she was five feet from them and hid behind to conceal herself yet simultaneously allow her to overhear the conversation because of how close she was. She did this so that she could determine if they were a threat, if they weren't and they didn't detect her she would simply leave and try to go back to sleep. "Yo, Kamiyo!" how have you been? Osamu stated as he walked towards his brother, dressed in a black cloak, black pants, complete with the standard, issue, open-toe boots. His gray hair danced as the wind blew around the area, feel its freedom surging through his very being. Having been born and raised on the moon, the Earth wasn't as much of a strange place to him, as he has traveled the world before, venturing through all five great nations, as well as nations beyond. Within him was, he could feel additional warmth, almost like an arm reaching out to touch his brother in a greeting. Osamu smiled, being able to see his brother, or any of his family or friends made him smile. As if on instinct, his he could sense another presence nearby, as he looked at Kamiyo. "Communicating with the man telepathically, he told his brother of the feeling he just got, though it didn't stop or alter his actions. "Where are you heading to, Kamiyo?" Osamu asked. Kamiyo smiled as Osamu spoke in his head and respond in the same telepathic manner he told him he sensed it too. "I'm good man. I just left Suna and decided to pass through here on my way to Konoha for my meeting with the Hokage." Kamiyo replied as he grabbed his brother in a hug. "How were grandma and grandpa?" Otohime's draconic sense of smell detected a change in the scents of the two men. Their scent told Otohime that they were more alert. Using this knowledge and the fact they made no visual signs that they detected her, she was able to deduced that they spotted her by detecting her chakra. She opened her mind's eye and used it to probe their chakra to determine what clan they were from. It didn't take long because she quickly noticed how inhuman it felt, leading her to guess that they were from the Ōtsutsuki Clan. This lead her to believe that it was highly likely that one or both of them had a dojutsu of some kind because she remembered reading about the various dojutsu-type Kekkei Genkais the clan possess. She used her mind's eye to probe even deeper into their chakra. At this level she could tell that they were both different from most Ōtsutsuki Clan members in some way. She couldn't tell what made them special, but it didn't matter because knowing that they are special was all the knowledge she needed. Otohime closed her mind's eye and formed the tiger hand seal. This would cause a solid clone made out of water to appear next to her, hiding behind the same tree. The clone sat down and opened her mind eye to focus intently on them in order to detect their smallest movements. If this encounter turned into a battle, Otohime would be able to use the clone to gain a huge advantage of them by having the clone constantly feed her information about their movements and if the clone sensed any trick in their chakra. Finally, Otohime walked out from behind the tree. "Both of you have sharp senses, I was surprised you discovered me so quickly.", Otohime said to the two of them. Upon sensing another chakra appear, Osamu spontaneously looked in the direction he sensed it from. "Well, when you attempt to hide quietly behind a tree a few feet from shinobi, you tend to be picked up very quick, especially by a very skilled like me." Osamu stated, looking at the womans body, and spotting the clone she made behind the tree as it's chakra was in constant motion, thanks to his dojutsu. "Why exactly did you make a clone?" OSamu questioned. "You will still face consequences though, regardless of your answer, whether they be good or bad....", he further added as he held both arms behind his back, smiling at he and his brother's new guest. "A clone huh." Kamiyo spoke as he look at Osamu before holding a hand in front of him as he spoke about consequences. "Now wait a second Osmau we don't even know why she did it. I mean sure she could be evil or something but on the other hand we do look pretty damn suspicious walking around in all black and stuff." He sternly told Osamu. He then looked to the young woman and smiled. "So what are you here for exactly?" He asked with a interested look plastering his face. In his own mind he was hoping this wouldn't last much longer. After all he did have a meeting and if there was one thing that pissed him off it was being late for things. "I am on this island because I have a client who wants information about this island's ecosystem.", Otohime said casually. She didn't approach the two men nor did she back off. "Just now, I was resting after a couple of days of nonstop research when I heard voices nearby. Naturally I wanted to investigate to make sure the person the voice came from wasn't a threat.", Otohime said truthfully, ignoring the man's question about the clone. "Well..." Osamu stated. Suddenly, from his point of view, the world seemed to warp around him, his body acting as its epicenter as he could see the woman and the clone. With nothing but a thought, he shifted the clone from behind the tree towards his location, with her moving like a stellar body around a black hole. With that single action, the clone was now a few feet in front of him, its back turned towards him. In real time, this action occurred instantaneously as the world around him remained the same, as if nothing happened at all. Keeping his eyes on the woman, he questioned her yet again, as she would be caught off guard and surprised that the clone was in its new location. "Now, about this clone again..." Osamu stated. Such a feat of maneuverability was as simple as breathing for Osamu, especially since he was known by some as the very embodiment of a black hole itself, a natural phenomena known to bend time and space to its whim. "You have no idea how suspicious that sounds." Kamiyo spoke as he motioned to the town behind them. "I mean we are literally just standing on the edge of the town and I can still hear voices loud and clear." Kamiyo continued to speak. As soon as he saw Osamu warp the clone to them he simply shot it with a blast of cosmic energy from Elysium. "I'm late for a meeting so I suggest you just leave." Kamiyo spoke as he turned to leave. Otohime let out a soft almost annoyed sigh. "You have no idea how hard it is to make a living as an information broker. Unlike most people I don't have the luxury to be very picky about my jobs nor do I have the luxury to ask why they want the information they seek.", she responded to the man who was turning, annoyance seeping into her voice. When she finished speaking she turned her attention to the second man and said, "I had no attention of fighting, but you obviously do." Immediately, after speaking, Otohime moved so quickly that most eyes don't have a chance of tracking her only to reappear less than a second later behind the man who had taken to her clone. When she appeared she quickly threw a fast moving side kick at the man's ribs. Osamu swiftly turned he way, almost as if knowing what direction her kick was going to end up at. Utilizing nothing short of brain power, he blocked the woman's kick with his mental prowess as the earth beneath him cracked under the stress of the sheer impact, despite his body not moving at all. "She's serious..." he though before his eye widened as he looked at the woman. Shifting himself a good distance from her, he pulled out and chucked two Kunai directly at her. "I honestly think you misunderstood my question." Kamiyo sighed as he continued to walk away. Just then he sensed movement and turned to see the whole ordeal. The girl attacked Osamu but he had blocked her attack and sent two kunai her way. Kamiyo looked towards his Konoha then back towards his brother and sighed. "If you're going to mess with my brother then you better be prepared to get steamrolled by both of us." He spoke calmly as he appeared next to Osamu, their backs to each other but both looking at the girl. Otohime watched the two kunai fly towards her at very high speeds. Instead of dodging she lifted her hand and telekinetically grasped the two kunai by creating a metaphysical link between her mind and the kunai with yin energy. The kunai responded to this by obeying Otohime's thoughts by stopping in mid-flight just inches away from Otohime. She then clenched her fist, causing the kunais to shatter into tiny pieces. Forming the tiger hand seal, Otohime created water clone that appear by her side. She grabbed the clones and while it used the transformation technique to turn into fūma shuriken. Otohime threw the transformed clone at her opponents with great force, allowing it to fly through the air at high speeds. "Turning clones into shuriken, as if we can't see what she's attempting to do..." Osamu thought to himself as he took a unique stance. Targetting the clones with his mental capabilities, he compressed the space around the transformed clones as they traveled, slowing them down before stopping them in their tracks. The spatial pressure generated would put such strain on the transformation that it would likely be undone. Adding to this was the intense damage which would also be inflicted on the clones bodies. As this occurred, Osamu already had a orb of cosmic energy formed in his hands as he fired at the clones, engulfing them. Even if the pressure itself didn't dispel the clones, the cosmic energy would make them unable to utilize any techniques for a prolonged period as the pressure made the trapped and halted clones easy prey for the fast moving beam. While Osamu dispersed of the clones Kamiyo pulled out his twin pistols, Elysium and Dis. From these guns he fired multiple shots of cosmic energy directly at the girl. He manipulated the space between the shots and the girl so that the blasts would hit her almost instantly. "I'm seriously not okay with all of this blatant disrespect." Kamiyo called out as his eyes changed from purple to yellow. "Your soul is in my view" He thought to himself as he prepared for whatever came next. Using the Water Converison Technique on itself, the other clone transformed its water-based body into mist, allowing it to avoid the beam. The mist separated before coming back together right in front of the man less then a second later. Once there, it used the Water Conversion Technique once again to make it solid once more. The clone channel sea chakra to its right arm, causing it to emit a bright blue glow. The clone thrusts its hand downwards towards the man's thigh while using the sea chakra to transform its arm into the long bill of a swordfish. If the bill were to connect with the man's thigh it would easily pierce through it, pinning the man were he stands. While this was going on Otohime was already in motion when the man was pulling out his guns. She jumped high into the air as the cosmic energy was fired, allowing her to just barely dodge the attacks. Once in the air she made a finger gun with her right hand and points at the white haired man. She concentrates a portion of her chakra to the tip of her finger. The high level of concentration causes the mass and density of the chakra to skyrocket. The concentrated chakra is gathered to a point a centimeter in front of her finger before it is shaped into a sphere. While being shaped, the sphere of chakra is compressed to its utmost limit, allowing Otohime to turn it into a small highly dense sphere of chakra. Otohime then increases the flow of the chakra, allowing her to increase the pressure of the chakra without effecting its size. This sudden movement greatly increases the destructive power of the chakra and right before it reaches its limit Otohime stop focusing, causing a very large blast of chakra to be released from her index finger. The power of the blast is enough to create a very large crater in the ground. Furthermore, its very large size combined with Otohime's aerial position makes it extremely difficult to evade. After releasing the blast and landing back on the ground, Otohime didn't seem the least bit tired at all. As if performing this technique that requires a lot of chakra and an unbelievable level of chakra control was nothing to her. The bill connected with Osamu, penetrating his thigh and travelling into the front and out the back of his body. Osamu would suddenly smirk, as he grabbed the blade of sea water. Simply sidestepping her blade unharmed, he injected a needle into the clones modified arm from the hand he held it with. This would completely nullify the chakra in the clone. Looking up, Osamu wasn't really worried about the chakra blast heading his way from above, due to the activation of a previous technique. "She is seriously underestimating us..." Osamu thought as the projectile neared. Kamiyo already knew what was happening before the blast had even been released. His eyes flickered as he manipulated the space between him and the blast, creating so much that the blast looked stationary in midair. He then slammed his guns together and fired a beam of piercing beam cosmic energy from them. He then erased the space and his beam quickly destroyed the beam of chakra and shot off into the distance. Kamiyo looked over her soul once again, he could see all her movements, wishes, everything. As he peered in he saw something else within her body, a dragon of sorts. "Hey Osamu you see that dragon in her, I think she's a jinjuriki of some sort." He assumed his older brother had already seen it but he wanted to make sure. As they spoke Kamiyo aimed for the spot she would land, and summoning razor sharp spikes of darkness to emerge as soon as she landed. The still sleeping Mizuchi didn't budge as Otohime released a beam of water at the ground from her hand with her hydrokinesis. When the beam of hit the ground she was propelled out of the way of the spikes, allowing her to land safely on the ground a few feet away from the spikes. The moment she landed on the ground she slammed her palms against the ground. She flowed her chakra into the ground causing a powerful surge of water to be released from beneath her opponents feet. If it were to hit, Otohime's targets would be sent flying into the air due to the immense pressure of the water. Regardless of whether the initial attack hit or not, a huge pool of water would appear beneath the targets. Several very dense and large bullets of water will be fired upward, hitting any opponents that are up there. The bullets will gather while in the air to form two large dragon made of water that would fall back to the ground at unbelievable speeds, hitting any opponents nearby with immense force. Osamu continued to stand and observe the womans attacks in slow motion with the aid of his dojutsu. Because he was effectively intangible to attacks on his person, thanks to his pervious technique, he had no need to dodge the womans attacks. Formulating a plan of assault, he would glance at his brother as he did so, monitoring his siblings assault. "This water has to go... and I know just the way to rid us of it..." OSamu thought before standing upright, analyzing the womans chakra with his blue eyes. Feelingly the need to hold back, but also the want of stepping things up a notch put intense weight on Osamu's shoulders, something he was about to overcome. Without notice, his eyes rippled with energy before settling down, having changed into what appeared to be something completely different. As the water dragons moved around, Osamu cancelled his technique, becoming completely tangible again. Within a second, a dragon approached, prompting Osamu on the offensive. Swiftly holding his hand up and manipulating the space around him, he opened a portal elsewhere as the dragon entered it before closing it one more. Taking note of the water beneath him, Osamu swiftly took to the air in a rapid display of movement as he quickly formulated his next plan of action. Kamiyo sighed as he saw the woman expertly dodge his attack. "Well I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you would be." He thought. As he watched her he felt the ground rumble for a spit second before exploding in a geyser of water. Kamiyo created stip of darkness below him and used the pressure of the water to launch himself into the air. He used the board of darkness to ricochet himself off the ascending projectiles, he landed on one of them before jumping off his board and high into the air. From above he fired multiple shots of cosmic energy at the girl, before to his surprise he saw the water form into two dragons. While his brother handled one of them Kamiyo aimed for the other. He landed upon it's back while creating another board and rode it around the dragon as he spiraled towards the head. he jumped off his board and began to freefall as the dragon tracked him. However the dragon was not in a straight line and as it approached the thunderous sound of his guns blasted it apart before Kamiyo landed upon the ground, striking a badass pose. As the dragon was blasted apart the water from its body began to rain down. Otohime extended her hands upwards and used her hydrokinesis to harden the thousands of droplets of water that was falling down before shaping it into needles. Then, by lowering her hands, she forced the sharp needles of water to fall to towards the ground and her opponents at very high velocities. It's piercing power is more than enough to pierce through solid rock, which makes means it could easily pierce through the flesh of humans. In addition, the suddenness of the attack will make it very difficult to not only dodge, but to react to altogether. Seeing the beam of cosmic energy flying toward her, Otohime quickly jumped to the side, just in time as the beam missed her by a couple of centimeters. Being fully aware of his surroundings, coupled with his dojutsu, Osamu took the opportunity presented to him. Emitting chakra from all the tenketsu on his body, he expertly manipulated his chaka into very small blades, so small in fact that they couldn't be seen by the chakra vision of the Sharingan. Adding cosmic energy to enhance the attack, it would instantly destabilize and nullify any water that came into contact with it. As the thousands of chakra blades revolved around Osamu, he held his hands together, gathering intense flames within his adjacent palms. Kamiyo slowly sighed as the dragon split into thousands of water needles that rained from the heavens. "Why is this never easy." The man sighed as he began backflipping away from the area, dodging the rain of needles with well placed timing and various blockades of darkness. As he settled on the ground a ways away from the girl he sighed before putting his guns away. "This is actually pointless." He spoke simply as he turned away from the two. However the darkness he left behind begged to differ as it grew into massive spikes that converged on the girl. Otohime waited to the last moment to leap to the side to avoid the attack. After successfully dodging the attack, she used her hydrokinesis to instantly flooded the entire area in water with a mere snap of her fingers. The flood wasn't high, however, just high enough to reach her opponent's shins. When the area was flooded she infused every inch of her body with sea chakra and used it to turn her body into water. She allowed her now water-based body to lose its shape by pooling on the ground around her and merge with the surrounding water to disappear from sight. Most users of this technique are unable to stay in this form for very long. However, Otohime was different. The combination of her very large chakra reserves and her high affinity to water allows her to maintain this form for very long periods of time. “You're right, this is getting pointless. You are welcome to stop fighting any time. After all, you're the ones who provoked me into fighting.”, Otohime said. Her words seem to come from all directions just like the water she was now one with was everywhere. “Plus, it's now impossible to hurt me. So what's the point?”, she continued, showing her displeasure in fighting. Feeling the last remnants of the water needles hit his rapidly revolving chakra dome, Osamu, let out a sigh of relief, signifying that it provided him with a new opportunity. Because the chakra spinning around him did so at such an extraordinary rate, the water he could see flooding the area simply pooled around the edge of the spinning sphere. Knowing the water would fill the clear area his chakra was guarding as soon as he ended his technique, Osamu finished gathering cosmic energy within his hands. Dispersing his protection, Osamu swiftly jumped into the air as the water filled up the area of hard ground he just briefly stood one. Expelling a little chakra from his feet, Osamu solidified the air beneath his feet, kicking off of it as he launched himself higher into the air. "Impossible to hurt you? Don't be so cocky as to think you are above being harmed..." Osamu spoke as he directed his words to the woman, who seemed to have acquired a short-term superiority complex. "My merging with the water, you've just become a much bigger target!" Osamu added, clenching his open palms into fist, the flame like energy being absorbed into his body. With a sudden inhale, Osamu exhaled orange and red energy at the water below as he began falling, the attack appearing and behaving like normal fire, though the woman wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two. Despite its flame-like appearance, the attack wasn't actually fire at all, but a unique spin on cosmic energy, Uchūhonō. Upon touching the water it would nullify its effects before turning the water itself directly into ashes as Osamu swiftly guided it around the area as he landed on an air, solidified by the chakra emanating from his feet. While Osamu doesn't mind fighting, gloating about one's advantages is something h'd never do in battle, finding nothing but utter disgust in seeing one doing so. If Otohime had a physical body she would be smiling. "Way too predictable.", she said. The water moved out of the way the moment the flame-like substance was about to touch it. All the water congregated behind Otohime's opponents. Otohime then molded her water-based body into the form of a gigantic dragon that was made out of water. Without warning, it let out a very loud draconic roar. Immediately, every animal around the battlefield ran away out of fear. Even the trees and the plants seem to grow silent, causing the once lively place to become as lifeless as a desert. "Don't make me say it a third time.", Otohime said, speaking through the water. "I said this fight is pointless.", she continued. "Way too predictable....." Osamu said at he further guided his energy together before spinning it in a rather large orb. Having full control over the ability to shift objects, without notice, the entire dragon and excess water was instantly shifted without notice about several hundred feet in front of him. "You can't run, nor hide from me..." declared Osamu with a slightly stern attitude, feeling the woman was beginning to become quite cocky at her feats thus far. "Getting cocky is one thing, but if I wanted it, you'd be done for..." he added before ceasing his cosmic energy attack. By becoming water, you possess the ability to take shape and move around freely. It's a natural attribute of water, so I didn't expect you to just stand there and take my attack." Osamu spoke to the woman. "Trust me when I say this. I haven't even begun to show you what I'm fully capable of, so if you want to say it a third time, then kindly be my guest. But be warned: I won't hold back though." Osamu stated before turning turning around to face his younger brother. Kamiyo sighed as he stared at the two from afar, they just kept throwing things at each other and got nowhere. This could go two ways either no one wins and they stop or craters and Kamiyo had to explain that he was late due to destroying multiple plots of land. He was obviously doing the former. "I can agree with you there." He shouted as the two looked at him. "This battle is utterly pointless and all we've done is destroy a large amount of trees and dirt. I've decided that this is over and that's that, I'm going to my meeting and you are either leaving this girl alone or going against dad." Kamiyo spoke to Osamu, using the threat of angry parents. "Plus the faster you leave the faster you can get home to your wife." Kamiyo spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows in a if you know what I mean fashion. "I didn't have to get out of the way.", Otohime said, not showing any sign of withdrawing. "Now it is you who is being cocky hypocrite. Who said I was trying? I know you noticed that I have a tailed beast and right now he is still quietly sleeping and he will stay that way until he feels I am in trouble.", she continued. Otohime separated herself from the large quantity of water and reverted to her natural form. She turned her back to the two and walked away without saying another word, as if nothing happened. "Having been a Shukage for over 5 years, I've seen things infinite times worst than this. I have a family to attend to. I'll see you later, Kamiyo..." spoke Osamu vigilantly before vanishing from the land. Category:Role-Play